


Belonging Season

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Spencer's Criminal Minds One-Shots [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Jemily - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: JJ and Emily go on an ice-skating date.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Spencer's Criminal Minds One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Belonging Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthelastoreo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthelastoreo/gifts).



Upon the ice rink, Emily placed the blades of her skates. “Come and get me!” JJ called from across the way. _Of course you want to play hard to get._ The blades of her skates threatened to point in different directions and take her doing the splits or falling over on herself. “What, are you too chicken?”

“You’re gonna see who’s a chicken!” Emily pushed off from the wall, arms extended to try to keep her balance, and then she propelled herself forward with a hesitant step. Gracelessly, she spun around, facing backward. “Oh no,” she breathed. JJ waited lazily at the other side of the rink. _This is going to take forever._

It wasn’t that Emily had never ice skated before. Of course she had ice skated before… maybe, at some point. 

She had vivid memories of sitting in the stands at ice skating rinks and looking down at the beautiful girls in their leotards and feeling warm and soft on the inside in a way she couldn’t describe, and her mother had looked at her and called her a graceless heap and told her she would never be perfect like those athletes. 

Emily wasn’t ladylike enough to be prim and proper on the ice, so her mother had never allowed her to set foot upon it. And now, here she was, past her prime, fumbling across the rink on too-large skates with her legs sticking out like Bambi’s. Getting the hang of them was difficult. The cold rose from the floor beneath her and sent shivers down her spine, goosebumps upon her arms and legs beneath the layers of clothes, which didn’t seem to be enough to protect her. 

A child whizzed by her and clipped her skate, snatching her leg out from under her. _Whump_. Her body hit the ice solidly. Fumbling upward, she fought to get her feet underneath her, the blades of the skates jarring up horribly beneath her. There wasn’t enough friction. The skates dumped her on her ass again. 

“You alright?” JJ’s voice, and Emily lifted her head to look across the rink where JJ had covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. “You need a hand?” 

“No, I got it! Wait up for me!”

Emily’s pride would be her downfall. 

Staggering back up to her feet, she scrambled in a few different directions. She bounced off of the wall of the rink once, twice, and skidded dangerously close to the middle of the rink where a too-fancy ballerina was doing jumps and spins Emily couldn’t even dream of managing. “Sorry, sorry, sorry--” She hastily shooed herself out of the way in a pathetic scramble, and then she found herself pedaling toward an extra large man with panic stretching across her face. He dove out of her way. She body-slammed the wall again. “Where are the fucking brakes?” 

She turned her head-- _Hey, I made it._ JJ stood only a few yards away from her, her back turned toward her. Emily grinned. Suddenly the aches from hitting the ground so hard so many times in a row were a distant memory--there was JJ, her JJ, waiting for her, just like she’d asked. 

Emily pushed off from the wall and skated to JJ. She wrapped her arms around her middle from behind and pressed her lips to her cheek. “Gotcha!”

Wide blue eyes regarded her with something unusual--fear, terror. Her cheeks flushed bright pink, not just from the chill, but from some unidentifiable emotion Emily did not recognize at first glance. “Jayje, what’s up? I always kiss you on the cheek. Why are you blushing now?” 

“Hey, klutz.” Emily’s eyes flitted up to Derek and Penelope where they stood with their hands clasped together before JJ. Emily gulped. _Oh._ “We saw you bust your ass over there. First time on the ice?” 

They weren’t making a big deal of it. Emily tentatively unwound her arms from around JJ’s waist. “Er, yeah, you could say that.” She looked away, face flaming, and mouthed an apology to JJ. 

Penelope chuckled. “You guys thought we didn’t already know? You’re so sweet.” JJ and Emily exchanged a glance. “C’mon, Derek will show you some tricks to figure out how to stop without body slamming the walls.” Penelope dipped Derek down for a kiss, and then they swept away, still holding hands. 

_They make it look so easy._ Emily faced JJ. JJ smiled, most of the hesitance gone from her face. Their lips met, and they joined hands, this union more holy than any Christmas mass Emily had ever experienced. 


End file.
